Ojos rojos poseen alas
by Lucia3
Summary: Todo empezó como no debería haber empezado, todo sucedió como no debería haber sucedido, pero las vueltas del destino son muchas y este es sólo un ejemplo más de ello.
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó como no debería haber empezado, todo sucedió como no debería  
haber sucedido, pero las vueltas del destino son muchas y este es otro  
ejemplo de ello. Todo empezó con una adolescente, llamada Natalia, pero  
ella no era la típica joven de grandes atributos físicos ni de gran  
personalidad y mucho menos popularidad. En realidad y aunque suene extraño  
su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear, con algo de sobrepeso, cabello  
descuidado al igual que su apariencia, de pelo negro y ojos claros se  
dirigía como todos los días caminando por las calles de Italia al colegio.  
Como todos los días, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma rutina de siempre.  
Su vida era lo más normal que se podría decir, su familia la apoyaba las  
veces que estuvieran a su alcance, pero como nunca había sido necesario,  
nunca había sucedido. Tenía sólo un hermano mayor, el cual poseía de todos  
los atributos de los que ella carecía.  
Caminando por las calles se encuentra con su única amiga, la cual con su  
cabello rubio y ojos azules era la denominada como la más linda del  
colegio.  
Amiga: Ey Nati, que llevo media hora llamándote  
N: perdón Ro, no te escuche  
Romina: no hay problema, ¿pero porque ibas tan concentrada?¿ En que pensabas?  
N: te acuerdas de esa historia que te contó ese chico de intercambio  
R: ¿cuál de todos?  
N: el de Japón, no te acuerdas?  
R: el de ese planeta extraño?  
N: Sí, el de esa tal hitomi  
R: y ¿a que viene eso?  
N: es que pensando, ¿será cierto lo que cuentan?  
R: la que se enamoró de un atlante y que después de su gran aventura y la  
muerte de sus padres volvió a Gaea a buscar a su amor dejando aquí a su  
hermano y sus amigos?  
N: no, de eso que se parecía a las civilizaciones antiguas, será cierto que  
haya toda la ciencia y materias que estudiamos acá, allá no servirían de  
nada?  
R: ya se me hacía raro que tu te preocuparas de historias de amor, altiro a  
los estudios, no?  
N: mentira, solo que me da curiosidad de cómo una piedra puede servir para  
volar  
R: y yo que creía que al fin te había pegado algo de romanticismo  
N: tu tranquila, que contigo ya hay suficiente para todo el mundo  
R: ja ja ja , que gracioso  
N: para mi si y apurarte que vamos tarde a clases  
R: espérate, que ahí está Manuel, voy a hablar con el y después voy  
N: mas fácil, hasta la salida, adiós  
R: jajaja, adiós  
Romina se aleja corriendo a donde está Manuel y se arroja a sus brazos y lo  
besa, como en las típicas películas, pero de repente a Natalia le llama la  
atención una piedra, la cual le pareció haber visto ¿ flotar?  
N: ya me estoy volviendo loca, pero mejor la recojo, por si las moscas, si  
me viera Romina, seguro que no pararía de molestarme por semanas, pero es  
bonita.

El resto del día de Natalia transcurrió normalmente y una vez que el colegio terminó se encontró a la salida con Romina, quien se encontraba en el mismo cuadro en que Natalia la había visto en la mañana, es decir ella en los brazos de Manuel y aún besándose. Resignándose lo único que hizo fue gritar.

-Hey Ro, mejor no te interrumpo, así que hasta mañana

De lo cual lo único que obtuvo fue un signo afirmativo de la mano de Romina, así siguió su camino hasta que se encontró con que su mochila estaba empezando a levantarse de su espalda y con esta también a ella, así fue siendo elevada por la misteriosa piedra guardada en su mochila a alturas inimaginables, a lo que ella al encontrase a tal altura (ya llevaba 300 metros) siendo sostenida solo por su mochila se empezó a asustar mucho (quien no) pero no se atrevía a moverse, ya que cualquier movimiento podría significar un encuentro fortuito con el suelo, lo cual no era un opción, que podía hacer? Claramente asustada, todos sus pensamientos empezaron a salir todos juntos, uno de tras de otro buscando una solución, pero nada. De pronto el miedo la empezó a invadir mas al notar que la luz de la mochila se estaba apagando de apoco ¿iba a caer? Sabía que su vida no era la mejor ni la más interesante de todas, pero aún así no la quería perder.

-que hago, que hago, no quiero morir-lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos- ya basta! No puedo estar flotando, esto es ridículo!

De repente la luz que se había empezado a apagar, ilumino con un resplandor que le nubló la vista y en una fracción de segundos se vio en un lugar totalmente desconocido y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta, eran dos personas, dos hombres de mas o menos un o dos años mayores que ella (ella tenía 16), tenían tanto rasgos en comun, así como otros totalmente diferentes, ambos de mas o menos de la misma estatura, uno de pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda y el otro con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos rojos, ambos peleaban con espadas dando una batalla digna de ser vista, sus movimientos eran ágiles y precisos y como iban las cosas cualquiera de los dos podía ganar.

Tan repentinamente como fue transportada allí, fue transportada de vuelta a donde se encontraba, solo que esta vez estaba en tierra firme, sin saber que hacer y aún sorprendida por lo ocurrido, lo único que se sintió capaz de hacer fue volver sobre sus pasos, para hablar de lo ocurrido con Romina, ya que no podía sacarse lo ocurrido de la cabeza y lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento era una explicación lógica de lo que había ocurrido.

-Tal vez fue una alucinación, un juego de mi mente, no debería molestar a Ro, pero no me puedo quedar tranquila, espero que no me crea loca. Y si me cree loca? Mejor no le digo, si seguro solo fue una ilusión óptica, no fue real, mejor vuelvo a mi casa y me olvido del asunto, no puede haber sido real, solo fue una baja de presión lo que me dio la sensación de vació y yo la confundí con que estaba flotando, eso y una ilusión óptica formaron la ilusión perfecta, pero que tonta, si al final no fue real, tengo que dejar de escuchar las historias de Ro.

Y así volvió a su casa, para volver a su rutina normal, sin dejar que el caso recién experimentado, habiendo sido real o no, influyera de alguna forma en su vida o por lo menos eso intentaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Así Natalia siguió con su camino a casa, al llegar saludo a su mamá

N: Hola mami

M: hola , como te fue en el colegio?

N: bien "ni loca le digo de mis alucinaciones, seguro me mete al manicomnio"

M: que bueno, y como van las cosas para tu intercambio?

N: bien y al parecer me va a tocar verano en Chile

M: que bueno, mejor empieza ya a hacer las maletas que ya solo quedan 3 días

N: si, voy a mi pieza-sube las escaleras

M: no te olvides que en cuanto llegue tu hermano comemos!

N:-desde el segundo piso- ya! "que nervios irme tan lejos, pero dicen que vale la pena, parece que la ciudad no es la gran cosa, pero todo lo que es paisajes es hermoso, solo me gustaría que Romina también pudiera ir"

A todos los segundos medios en el colegio de Natalia se les daba la posibilidad de participar en un intercambio a distintas partes del mundo con la condición de que cumplieran con el mínimo de 95 de asistencia y no tener ningún ramo reprobado, afortunadamente Natalia contaba con los requisitos, claro que sus notas no eran las mejores, pero no tenia ningún rojo y un promedio considerado de nivel promedio.

-

Al día siguiente a eso de las 8 de la tarde en la habitación de Natalia se podían escuchar un par de voces discutiendo.

-Dale Nati, no seas, es solo una junta, no te va a matar, además ni que fueras a una disco para mayores de 18 con porno incluido

-Si sigues con esos ánimos, ahí si que no voy

-A veces no te entiendo, teniendo tan buenos genes para ser hermosa, si tan solo te cuidaras mas y bajaras un poco de peso serías mas linda que yo

-Vamos! Si esa no te la crees ni tu

-No, es en serio, además hoy no te me vas a escapar tan fácil, porque Manuel tiene que dormir para la prueba de recuperación de mañana

-Es que solo a él se le ocurre faltar a una prueba por quedarse a besuquearse contigo

-Dices que eso no vale la pena?

-No! No te enojes, lo que digo es que tampoco es la primera prueba a la que falta, no le haría nada de mal ser un poco mas responsable

-Es que nadie puede tener el sentido de responsabilidad tan sobre desarrollado como tu (en tono meloso)

-Ja ja ja (sarcástica)

-vamos, aun queda por arreglarte y no te haría nada mal el arreglarte de vez en cuando (decía mientras pasaba el cepillo por su pelo, el cual estaba algo a mal traer)

-Ay, porque, si igual no tengo nada para mostrar

-vez, también tenemos que trabajar en tu autoestima

-claro, ese es tu nuevo proyecto y yo de conejillo de indias (algo fastidiada)

-sip y además ay que trabajar en tu personalidad

-Ja ja ja (con voz sarcástica y con una sonrisa de las mismas cualidades)

-pero sabes, te noto mas callada que de costumbre, te pasa algo?

-"solo estoy loca, pero no es nada" no, no me pasa nada, por?

-cambiando de tema, a uno que si me respondas ¬¬, mañana te vas, no te da nervios?

-si, algo, pero lo que pase, tendrá que pasar

-ay si, tan filosófica, ah por cierto, has escuchado los rumores?

-que rumores? Si sabes que yo no me entero de nada si no es por ti

-para mi que lo vio o alguien borracho o drogado

-ay, pero dime que!

-que andan diciendo que ayer en la calle vieron a una chica desaparecer de la nada, bueno, no de la nada, dicen que vieron una luz que escucharon un grito que era algo como ya basta, esto es ridículo y la luz desapareció, no te suena extraño las cosas que inventan?

Natalia estaba pálida y sudando frió mientras pensaba

-"no, eso no puede ser, fue una ilusión, solo una ilusión, pero si alguien lo vio, quiere decir que es cierto? Que en realidad paso? Pero es tan ilógico)

-Nati? Estas bien?

-emm... sabes, ya no tengo ganas de salir

-nunca tuviste ganas de ir, pero que pasa?

-es mejor que vayas sola

-me estas asustando, que te pasa?

-nada, solo que me olvide que la casa no puede quedar sola, así que anda tu y otro día vamos

-pero si te vas mañana

-si se, pero se me olvidó, perdón, además aun tengo que hacer la maleta

-no que la habías echo?

-si, es que me faltan algunas cosas, así que (conduciéndola abajo y ya estando fuera de la casa) adiós, tal vez nos vemos mañana y de nuevo, perdón, chaus (cerro la puerta dejando a Romina afuera mientras dentro Natalia se repetía continuamente) no fue real, no fue real, no fue real...


	2. viajes inesperados

Se quedo en esa posición, apoyada contra la pared, hasta que tocaron la puerta, ella lentamente se levantó y se dio vuelta para abrirla

-hija, que haces aquí? No que ibas a salir?

-si, pero Romina tuvo que cancelar a ultima hora

-que lastima, con lo linda que te ves arreglada así

-"cierto, se me había olvidado que aun tengo estas cosas puestas" si, pero ya que, buenas noches, me voy a dormir

-bueno, buenas noches, tienes todo listo para mañana?

-si, buenas noches

ya en su pieza se quito todo el maquillaje, se puso pijama y se desarmo el peinado y se acostó, pero a media noche tuvo unos sueños muy extraños.

Se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde había visto a los dos sujetos pelear y amos se encontraban peleando, pero cuando el de ojos verdes estaba a punto de derrotar al contrincante, el de ojos rojos saco unas alas de su espalda, a lo que Natalia miro asombrada. Eran magnificas, de plumas blancas, y así teniendo el de ojos rojos la ventaja aérea pudo ganarle con facilidad, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Natalia, es decir que iba a matarlo, solo le quito la espada a su oponente y la tiro lejos alejándose de él, mientras el de ojos verdes lucia una cara de impotencia total.

Romina no había sido vista y justo cuando ambos iban a voltear a verla, esta despertó viéndose en su pieza donde el reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana.

- Natalia, mamá dice que despiertes para que alcances a ver a papá antes de que te vayas, acuérdate que te vas a las 5!

-voy!-dijo alzando la voz aun confundida por su sueño.

Terminó de hacer sus maletas rápidamente, se ducho y se vistió para bajar a tomar desayuno, en realidad para almorzar y al bajar estuvo con su papá unos minutos hasta que se fue, ya a eso de las 3 tenia que ir al aeropuerto, al llegar allá se encontró con Romina, quien la iba a despedir.

-chao, que te vaya bien y porfa, a penas llegues, llámame y no tienes excusa, teniendo un celular que agarra en todas partes, quien no.

-chao, te voy a extrañar

-yo también

y así entre despedidas entre Natalia, Romina y su familia, esta abordó el avión.

Natalia se encontraba sentada en la sala de embarque y se sentía terriblemente nerviosa, estaba dejando todo lo que conocía por irse a un lugar del que no sabia casi nada con gente desconocida con la cual no sabia tampoco si iba a tener algo en común, si siquiera se iban a poder soportar o iba a ser simplemente un suplicio. En especial a ella se le ocurría hacer un viaje así, a la más "sociable", este viaje sería ideal para alguien como Romina, seguro ella haria muchas amistades y se llevaría increíblemente bien con su familia adoptiva, pero no ella, en serio que se sentía aterrorizada.

-es como irse a otro planeta muy lejano del cual no hay retorno hasta que cumplas con lo que debes y tienes que hacer, no?- fue lo que Nati escucho de una señora de alrededor de 35 años, ella en si era muy extraña, llevaba un abrigo largo de color negro (estilo matrix pero con capucha) con una capucha que cubría su cabeza lo cual en general solo le dejaba visibles las manos y de la nariz para abajo, pero lo más importante, como sabia esa señora lo que sentía? O es que había dicho algo en voz alta? Y aunque así fuera, como logro describir en una simple frase todo lo que ella sentía en ese momento y se sentía incapaz de traducir a palabras? Tímidamente solo pudo decir

-¿Quién es usted?

-Hay, no me trates de usted, que no me veo tan vieja, ¿o si?-dijo dándole su mano a modo de saludo y fue allí donde Natalia se fijo en algo que no había visto, porque o esa señora tenía unas uñas muy peculiares o ahí pasaba algo raro.

-Yo me llamo Merle, tu como te llamas? Porque te puedo tutear, cierto?

-Si, claro, soy Natalia

-estas nerviosa, ah? Sabes lo que te espera?

-ah? Porque lo dice así, es solo un intercambio...perdón, dices

-tienes mucho por delante, sabes?-dice mirando al horizonte

-bueno...si, como todo el mundo

-pronto aprenderás la diferencia entre tu y el resto, todos son únicos y tu en especial lo eres

-Que?

-Tenemos que irnos, vamos

-A donde? Yo tengo que abordar el avión

-Por favor, confía en mi, tienes la piedra en tu mochila, cierto? Con la que flotaste el otro día, verdad?

-Que?

-Te hemos estado esperando, sabes? Tu tienes el don perdido de la visión, el poder que Gaea ya no posee

-Que de que? Y como sabes tu de anduve flotando por ahí... ok, eso no suena bien, pero aun así, ¿cómo sabes?

-Ya te dije, te hemos estado esperando y esta vez esta todo organizado, no volveremos a cometer los mismos errores, tienes tus cartas esas del tarot, cierto?

-Ah? Cartas de charol? Esos no eran los zapatos?

-no importa, estoy segura de que eres tu, vamos que la puerta se esta cerrando

-pero si aun van en la zona 2 y la mía es la zona 4 (N/A: para los que no han viajado en avión, llaman para entrar en el avión por zonas cuando son vuelos internacionales o sea que los que pagan mas, entran primero, lo encuentro una estupidez, pero bueno...)

se la llevo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia una especie de portal tridimensional, como esos de las películas de ciencia ficción, donde los bordes se ven electrificados mientras que se puede ver a la otra dimensión y antes de que Natalia pudiera frenar para detener a Merle se dio contra el piso, pero desafortunadamente fue al otro lado del portal.


	3. vidente o no vidente?

Natalia siente como esta acostada sobre algo blando y abriendo lentamente sus ojos se da cuenta de la altura del techo y de la amplitud de la pieza.

N: Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi pieza

De repente se percata de que no tiene su ropa puesta si no una especie de camisón de abuelita, pero este era de un color verde agua muy claro, casi blanco.

N: Quién me cambió de ropa!

En eso estaba cuando sintió el crujir de la puerta al abrirse y vio asomarse la cabecita de una niñita de alrededor de 8 años de cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos de un color muy extraño, al verlo con mas atención se dio cuenta de que eran verdes con un extraño jaspeado rojo, pero a pesar de eso sus ojos resplandecían ternura e inocencia. Una vez que esta entro a la pieza juntando la puerta detrás de si fue cuando Natalia se atrevió a hablarle.

N: ¿hola, como te llamas?

-Yo soy Ditzumi – de una forma muy formal

N: Di... que?

D: Di tzu mi Fa nel

N: Bueno, dit...zumi un placer conocerte, yo soy Natalia

D: lo sé

N: ¿ah... bueno... sabes en donde estoy?

D: se encuentra en Gaea y la luna de las ilusiones de donde usted proviene se encuentra ahí en el cielo junto a la luna, me comentaron que esa información la sorprendería, por lo que puede reaccionar de la forma que guste

N:¿segura que aun eres una niña? ¿Que edad tienes?

D: hoy cumplo 8 años y 3 meses de existencia señorita

N: pues, no hablas como una niña de 8

D: yo he sido educada de manera diferente al resto de los infantes dada mi situación después de nacer y mis habilidades

N: ah, y ¿donde decías que estaba la tierra?

D: ahí-señalando al cielo, donde Natalia vio que se encontraba la luna junto con la tierra. Su primera reacción fue quedarse en blanco, lo cual debe haber durado unos 10 minutos y en ese tiempo la niñita permaneció sin expresión ni movimiento alguno y luego repentinamente se puso a reír.

N: ja ja ja como si yo me fuera a creer eso ja ja ja ja ja...

En eso la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Merle la cual aún estaba con su abrigo

N: usted es la mujer del aeropuerto- señalándola con el dedo

D: es de muy mala educación apuntar, señalar o indicar a un ser con la capacidad del razonamiento con el dedo índice

N: lo siento- dijo avergonzada por que una niña de 8 años se sepa comportar mejor- pero usted es la mujer del aeropuerto, ¿cierto? La que me esta haciendo esta broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad?

M: ¿broma? ¿De que broma hablas?

N: vamos, que ya perdió el chiste, podrá ser verdad que usted me trajo aquí con algún propósito, pero es imposible que esté en otro planeta, va contra toda ley de la materia, velocidad y dinámica entre otras

M: ¿en serio no me crees verdad? Una pensaría que con tus poderes estarías acostumbrada a los sucesos sobrenaturales

Se acercó a la cama donde Natalia seguía sentada y se sentó en el borde de esta bajándose la capucha y dejando ver sus orejas felinas a lo que Natalia solo pudo decir

N: son falsas, mira- tocándolas y dándose cuenta de lo reales que eran solo atinó a retirar rápidamente su mano y quedarse completamente sorprendida. Luego moviendo mecánicamente la cabeza miró por la ventana viendo hacia la tierra y volvió a mirar a Merle con el mismo movimiento- Es… es... es… verdad, estoy en otro planeta, pero ¿porque yo?

M: te lo he dicho como mil veces ya, por tus poderes

N: ¿Que poderes?- respondió atónita

M: pues los de vidente por supuesto, o por que crees que te trajimos aquí

N: lamento decepcionarla, pero yo no tengo poderes de vidente

M: ¿Qué? No me engañes niña que estoy segura que tú eres la elegida, tenías la piedra y esa piedra es heredada solo por las descendientes de atlantes que habitan en la tierra y si tú la tenías, eso significa que eres uno de ellos

N: pero yo no la heredé de nadie, la encontré tirada en la calle

M: seguro que tus poderes aún no despiertan, eso es todo.

En eso se abre la puerta nuevamente y entra Hitomi

M: Hitomi, esta niña dice que no tiene poderes de vidente y que la piedra la encontró, yo no le creo y pienso que solo esta asustada

H: pues no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, tu sabes que perdí mis poderes y que estos se perdieron, ay, pero que tonta no me presente, hola linda, yo soy Hitomi Fanel y soy la reina de aquí, así que cualquier cosa sólo pídela que yo también vengo de la tierra

N: hola, soy Natalia, y ¿cómo llegó aquí? Si no le molesta claro

H: por accidente y decidí volver porque me enamoré del ahora rey de este reino

N: pero señora, reina, o bueno, lo que sea, yo no tengo ningún poder de vidente

H: seguro que los tienes, vistete y te llevaré a un lugar que despertará tus poderes así que todas afuera y déjenla cambiarse, en el closet vas a encontrar la ropa que necesitas.

Todas salieron de la habitación dejándola confundida y sola, por lo que solo le quedó abrir el closet para vestirse en el cual había una variedad enorme de ropa y alguna de la ropa que ella tenía en su maleta para su viaje. Se puso la suya, lo que consistía en unos pantalones anchos negros y una camiseta grande azul y se tomó el pelo en un moño cuando vio un paquete con una nota en la cual ella reconoció la letra de Romina, pero como la estaban esperando la dejo ahí, con el pensamiento de verlo después y salió de la pieza. La llevaron a una especie de parque con un robot gigante cuando la reina habló.

H: Este es Escaflowne y tú debes tocar esa piedra rosada, si brilla entonces tienes poderes, los poderes que necesitamos

N: ok- dijo temerosa y se fue acercando al robot, se subió a la pierna de este con cierta dificultad y cuando su mano hizo contacto con la piedra…


	4. encuentro con un sueño

N: ok- dijo temerosa y se fue acercando al robot, se subió a la pierna de este con cierta dificultad, una vez que estuvo frente a frente al corazón de Escaflowne alzo la mano y cuando esta hizo contacto con la piedra…

… no paso absolutamente nada, por lo que Natalia aún con una mano en la piedra volteó su cabeza para ver a Hitomi y Merle las cuales la miraban sorprendidas y paralizadas sin saber que hacer. Bajó de Escaflowne y una vez frente a Hitomi y Merle no pudo decir nada. Dentro de su mente todo era un caos, ella en el fondo sabía que ella no era ninguna vidente, pero aún así le hubiera gustado serlo. Este pensamiento pasó inmediatamente a segundo plano al recordar lo que significaba todo esto, estaba en un planeta extraño y por conclusión si la habían llevado allí por sus supuestos poderes ahora podría volver ¿o no? Pero no se atrevió a preguntar, la decepción en las caras de Merle y Hitomi le hizo darse cuenta de que no era ni el momento ni el lugar, por lo que cuando Merle y Hitomi emprendieron camino al castillo, Natalia solo las pudo seguir con la cabeza baja, pero el silencio no duró mucho ya que dada la personalidad de Merle, en cuanto salió de su asombro empezó a hablar y vaya que habló.

M: pero no puede ser, como es posible que ella no sea, si no es ella entonces quien, aparte ella tenía la piedra Hitomi, igual que tú la primera vez y además logro que brillara con esa luz rosada y se transportara a algún lugar porque yo la vi desaparecer y después reaparecer, por lo que debería ser ella, aun no entiendo como es posible que esto este pasando, nuestra ultima esperanza, ay si Takeshi tuviera el poder de vidente, aun no entiendo que paso con ese chico

H: vamos Merle, sabes que no es su culpa, después de todo desafortunadamente nació sin poder alguno, no es su culpa, aparte no empieces tu, ya Van lo trata con algo de indeferencia por eso

M: pero es que cualquiera, mira que será menor que yo pero ay que reconocer que esta como quiere

H: Merle, soy su madre, como me voy a estar fijando en eso, a parte que no viene al caso

N: lamento interrumpir, pero me estaba preguntando, ya que no soy vidente y no tengo nada que pintar aquí, podría volver a mi casa? O por lo menos a mi planeta? (vaya, nunca creí decir eso)

Hitomi y Merle se miraron como buscando auxilio la una de la otra, lo cual lógicamente puso muy nerviosa a Natalia

M: yo la traje, así que esto se lo explicas tú

H: claro, yo siempre con la parte más difícil, ya verás después, pero bueno volviendo al tema, primero comamos algo, bueno? Después de todo no has comido nada

N: me da lo mismo, como después, yo quiero sabes si pueden enviarme de vuelta o no

H: pues no, pero puedes quedarte aquí, yo creo que después de la guerra habrá más posibilidades de enviarte de vuelta a tu casa

N: guerra? Hay guerra? –dijo con cara de miedo

M: no te preocupes, no dejaremos que nada te pase

N: y porque no me pueden enviar de vuelta si me pudieron traer?

H: pues verás, lo que pasó es que el portal se pudo abrir con un hechizo que funciona solo cada 500 años y únicamente si se tiene la piedra flotante de uno de los lados y esa piedra se destruye al utilizar todo su poder en esa hazaña, por lo que ese método no se puede volver a utilizar hasta 500 años mas si se consigue nuevamente la piedra

N: pero usted también viene de la Tierra, entonces como llegó usted?

H: pues por los poderes que yo poseía, pero estos se perdieron, porque se suponía que yo tenía que heredárselo a alguno de mis hijos y pues tuve mellizos y uno de ellos tubo los poderes de su padre pero el otro por alguna extraña razón no heredo poder ni de mi marido ni míos, por lo que mi poder se perdió y no puede ser utilizado para volver a al tierra, por eso te trajimos aquí, porque pensamos que tu tendrías los poderes que a nosotros nos falta para poder triunfar sin tanta destrucción en la guerra que se aproxima

N: y entonces como voy a volver?

M: no te preocupes, nosotras te metimos en este lío y nosotras te vamos a sacar

N: sus hijos son mellizos?

H: Sí

N: (podrán ser los de mi sueño? Los que estaban peleando? Ay Natalia, no seas tonta que te tienes que preocupar por volver a tu casa, no por problemas que no te incumben)

H: por?

N: oh no, por nada, es solo que no es común

M: deberías haberla visto en el parto chillaba como la loca que es y cuando le empezaron las contracciones de nuevo le dijo cada cosa a Van

H: (roja a mas no poder) ay Merle, no exageres, pero bueno, vamos que es hora de comer

Mientras iban al comedor de ese gran castillo Natalia no prestaba atención por donde se dirigían ya que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos

N: (claro paso de intercambio a Chile a intercambio al no descubierto planeta con vida inteligente de una dimensión paralela, me siento como en la época medieval, hablando de eso o bueno pensando en eso van a tener millones de reglas de protocolo que yo no voy a conocer, voy a pasar la vergüenza de mi vida, si me demoro 2 meses en eso no hay problema pero si sobrepaso ese tiempo mi mama se va a preocupar, auch, yo tenía que llamarla en cuanto llegara, como lo voy a hacer? No creo que acá existan teléfonos y no creo que mi celular sirva, aunque no sería malo intentarlo, si hubiera otra forma de comunicarme con ella y que sepa que estoy bien, se va a preocupar mucho, bueno toda mi familia, ay!) ay!

Mientras Natalia había estado tan concentrada pensando chocó contra alguien y se cayó sentada al suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver que había parado agradeció estar en el suelo porque si no se hubiera caído de la impresión, porque frente a ella se encontraba el tipo rubio con ojos rojos con el que habría soñado


	5. campanas?

Mientras Natalia había estado tan concentrada pensando chocó contra alguien y se cayó sentada al suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver que había parado agradeció estar en el suelo porque si no se hubiera caído de la impresión, porque frente a ella se encontraba el tipo rubio con ojos rojos con el que había soñado

N: pe… perdona no, yo no te vi (pero que me pasa, yo no soy de las que ve un mino y se pone nerviosa y actúa como una imbésil, no digas ninguna estupidez o mejor ni siquiera hables!)

Hr: hola, yo soy Hiromu, mama, quien es?

H: ella es la chica que vino de la Luna Fantasma

Hr: la vidente?

N: que no soy vidente, cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo!

Hr: mama, no lo es?

H: no, al parecer nos equivocamos

Hr: como que se equivocaron

M: lo siento, fue mi error, pero es que yo la vi flotando

H: Hiromu, Van te estaba buscando, dijo que lo encontraras en la sala de entrenamiento, pero ya es hora de comer así que avísale a tu padre y a Takeshi

Hr: ah! Takeshi dijo que no iba a venir hasta dentro de una semana, que iba a ir a un entrenamiento o algo así

H: Cómo que se fue a un entrenamiento? Que no se le ocurre avisarme?

Hr: y yo que se, ya sabes como es él

H: ese niño jura que se manda solo, cuando lo agarre se va a enterar

M: ay Hitomi no le digas niño, a parte que es mas maduro que tu

Hr: bueno, yo me voy a los comedores- dijo haciendo su retirada, sabiendo lo que se venía

H: que dijiste!

M: pero si mira como te comportas y eso que eres madre de 3 niños

H: por lo menos no soy una amargada solterona, no?

M: Que!

H: ya me escuchaste, amargada y solterona

Mientras la discusión seguía Natalia analizaba la situación

N: "¿Como se supone que voy a salir de esta? Estoy en un planeta, que no es el mío, con una guerra a punto de estallar, no puedo volver a casa, por lo menos no dentro de los proximos 500 años y cualquier solución que encuentre será luego de que la guerra haya terminado, porque si tuvieran alguna oportunidad de volver antes de que eso suceda entonces alguien aquí tendría alguna idea por lo que me tengo que enfrentar a una guerra con mis condiciones físicas y sin saber ni como disparar una pistola, aunque con el estilo de este mundo, no deben de haber pistolas, sino espadas, lo cual es mas complicado" ejem! Disculpen, pero ya que me voy a quedar acá por largo tiempo, pues quería preguntar si voy a tener que aprender a usar algún tipo de arma

Merle y Hitomi dejaron de hablar por alrededor de 1 minuto mientras analizaban lo que Natalia había dicho

H: em… Natalia cariño, acá las mujeres no pueden usar armas, no esta permitido y bueno pues a ninguna tampoco se le ha ocurrido semejante idea ya que pues, por fuerza física y estructura son los hombres los que están hechos para pelear, por lo que ninguna mujer, humana al menos (recordando a las felinas que acompañaban a Folken) puede aprender a pelear

N: me están diciendo que llegué a un planeta machista en el que las mujeres sirven sólo para procrear?

M: No, es solo en ámbito de luchas y peleas y eso

N: o sea que si estoy en peligro durante la guerra lo único que puedo y debo hacer es jugar el papel de la damisela en peligro?

H: eso o correr y esconderte muy rápido, aquí que una mujer sepa pelear es visto como si fuera una… pues una prostituta y si algún hombre le enseña concientemente a una mujer pelear, pues suele ser desterrado o en el menor de los casos castigado dolorosamente

N: vaya, que drástico

H: si, pero no hay ningún problema si no quieres aprender

N: cierto "solo morir en la guerra por falta de conocimiento de defensa alguna"

Luego de la cena, en la cual Van no se presentó, Natalia se encontraba en su pieza pensando en como poder aprender a usar una espada

N: "entonces en conclusión, la única forma de aprender es lograr que alguien me enseñe sin que sepa que soy mujer, ya que me estaría enseñando sin saber que soy mujer por lo que no se lo puede culpar ya que no es conciente, pero eso es en el peor de los casos ya que no tiene porque enterarse que le enseñó a una mujer si me hago pasar por hombre y si se llega a enterar no le convendría que supieran por lo cual se mantendría en secreto por que yo solo usaría lo aprendido para casos extremos…"

En eso estaba cuando por toda la habitación resonó algo así como una campana que sobresaltó a Natalia.

N: que rayos es eso?


	6. en tu apellido Amano?

En eso estaba cuando por toda la habitación resonó algo así como una campana que sobresaltó a Natalia.

" Que es eso" cuando de repente se acordó de donde conocía ese sonido dándose cuenta que era.

"Mi Celular, funciona…" luego de un minuto reacciono y se dirigió corriendo a alcanzar el celular.

" No corten, no corten, no corten,…, Donde mie$# esta? … Ya sé!" Se dirigió corriendo a la puerta del closet y la abrió, a los 3 segundos se podía ver ropa saliendo volando de la puerta.

"Acá estas!" Aló?

- ¿Nati? ¿Donde estabas! Sabes que te he estado tratando de ubicar desde hace una hora, ya te hacia de vuelta en el avión, se atraso el vuelo o hicieron la parada mas corta?

-¿Ro? ¿Eres tu?-

Natalia podía sentir como la nostalgia la invadía, había dejado de ser unos meses lejos de casa, ahora era un tiempo indefinido que bien podía durar días o años. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, hubiera creído que escuchando la voz de su amiga se le pasaría un poco la nostalgia, pero estaba muy equivocada. Pareciera que con el celular en mano no la sentía mas cerca sino que le hacía darse cuenta lo verdaderamente lejos que se encontraba, literalmente en otro planeta

-Pues claro que soy yo, te dije te iba a llamar, no?

-Si- sentía un nudo en la garganta que le exigía gran esfuerzo controlar su voz para que no temblara y también sentía como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-¿Nati? ¿Estas bien?

El momento crítico había llegado, tenía que decidir si le contaba toda la verdad o fingir que no había pasado nada. Si le decía se iba a quitar un poco el peso de encima, pero la iba a preocupar ya que ella no podría hacer nada estando tan lejos y si no le decía tendía que apañárselas totalmente sola.

-Sí, esta todo bien, todo bien por allá?

La decisión estaba hecha, ya no había marcha atrás

-Si todo bien, hace un calor insoportable, pero a parte de eso todo bien, llámame en 9 horas mas cuando llegues ¿sí?

-Claro, no te preocupes… em me tengo que ir, hasta 9 horas mas

-Chao, no sufras mucho en el vuelo

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes, chao… uf! Ahora tengo que ver si puedo recargar la batería del celular en este lugar, porque si este es mi único contacto con mi mundo más vale encontrar una forma… mmm… ya sé, Hitomi viene de la tierra ¿no? Entonces ella debe de saber, entonces a buscarla.

Así Natalia salió de la habitación en busca de Hitomi, dejando por momento de lado el cómo aprender defensa personal. Recorriendo por el pasillo aprovechó para ver mas detenidamente el lugar, ya que con todo lo que había sucedido no se había dado el tiempo de contemplar la belleza del lugar. Eran pasillos antiguos del estilo de la época renacentista en el mundo de Natalia con retratos de muchas personas, seguramente reyes o gente importante, lámparas enormes colgadas del techo todas muy elegantes. En eso estaba cuando más adelante vio a la niñita que había visto en la mañana, Ditzumi.

N: hola

D: Buenas noches- dijo nunca perdiendo la seriedad que había sorprendido a Natalia de un principio.

N: Cómo estas?

D: mi bienestar no tiene ningún conflicto por el momento y aprecio su cortesía al preguntarme.

N: "Quién hubiera imaginado a una niña así con semejante madre" perdona que te pregunte, pero siempre hablas así?

D: no comprendo a que se refiere, podía ser un poco mas especifica por favor?

N: así de manera tan formal, disculpe mi indiscreción si la pregunta le molesta, pero es que no he visto a su madre ni a su hermano hablar de manera tan formal, por lo que me sorprende "que raro hablarle de usted a una niña tan pequeña, pero con la formalidad que se comporta me da no se que tutearla"

D: eso se debe a que yo soy la única mujer de mi línea sanguínea que ha sido educada en el planeta de Gaea. En este planeta a los hombres se les exige estar capacitados para las confrontaciones de cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas y a las mujeres les corresponde ser debidamente educadas en forma distinta de los hombres, por lo que desde temprana edad se me ha educado para ser futura Reina o Princesa dependiendo lo que amerite el caso.

N: y su madre esta de acuerdo con eso? Después de todo a ella la deben de haber criado como a mí, creo…

D: mi madre concuerda con mi educación, aunque es cierto que hay ciertos elementos que le parecen peculiares, pero así es como rigen las normas en nuestro reino

N: perdón, pero me siento incomoda tratando a una persona de su edad de usted, no podría tutearla?

D: a que se refiere con tutearme?

N: ha hablarle de tu

D: si se siente mas a gusto de esa manera tiene mi permiso

N: gracias, tu también puedes tutearme si así lo quieres-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

D: puedo?- dijo mostrando por primera vez la curiosidad de una niña de 5 años

N: claro que sí, ah! Ahora que me acuerdo yo estaba buscando a tu mamá ¿no sabes por casualidad donde esta?

D: no me encuentro completamente informada de su paradero, pero indago que se pueda encontrar en el salón, si desea… deseas yo te puedo mostrar donde se encuentra

N: gracias, lo apreciaría mucho, este castillo es tan grande que temo perderme

D: no hay problema- dijo Ditzumi sonriendo por primera vez, encontraba muy divertida la forma de expresarse de esta extranjera, era parecida a la forma que tenía su madre de hablar, pero esta daba a notar menos autoridad.

Condujo a Natalia por diversos pasillos, algunos con adornos de plata, otros con adornos en oro, pero cada uno diferente al otro hasta que llegaron a uno en donde había una chimenea (prendida) con 4 sofás y diversos sillones y al centro una mesa baja de pino oregón (madera fina). En uno de los sofás se encontraba Hitomi sentada al lado de un hombre de pelo negro que la abrazaba. Ditzumi procedió a tocar la puerta para llamar la atención de sus padres.

D: disculpen por favor que los interrumpa, pero Natalia desea hablar con ustedes

H: cariño, diga señorita Natalia, de acuerdo? No debes tratarla con tanta familiaridad si ella no te ha dado su consentimiento

N: no se preocupe, yo se lo di

H: entonces esta bien. ¡Verdad! Van te presento a Natalia. Natalia, él es el rey Van Fanel

N: mucho gusto en conocerle su alteza- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza "esperemos que las películas de la edad media sean de acuerdo al protocolo de la época"

V: el gusto es mío- dijo Van imitando el movimiento de cabeza- vaya amor, viene del mismo planeta que tu, pero al parecer ella tiene muchísimo mas decoro del que tu tenías cuando llegaste

H: hey! y quien fue el que me empujo en cuanto me acerque a ti

V: si llamas acercar a correr para chocar conmigo…

H: mh!

V: disculpa, me podría decir tu apellido?

N: claro, es Spirito

V: amor. yo creí que a la persona que iban a traer era hija de tu amigo Susumo Amano y tú amiga Yukari Uchida y que era a ella a la que le habías dejado el trozo de corazón de dragón

N: Que!

H: porque te sorprendes tanto? ¿Has escuchado hablar de ellos?

N: son los nombres de los padres de mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Romina Amano


	7. sólo quedó oscuridad

N: son los nombres de los padres de mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Romina Amano 

V: estas segura-dijo con la confusión destacando en su rostro

N: totalmente, pero ella nunca me dijo nada de este planeta o de ustedes, es decir, yo y Romina ya habíamos escuchado de ustedes, pero en historias que nunca creí que fueran verdad "habrá sido de ella la piedra y se le habrá caído? ¿Ro es vidente? Bueno, tiene un increíble sexto sentido, pero ¿de ahí a ser vidente?"

H: entonces a quien debíamos traer era a tu amiga? Sabes ¿si ella si es vidente?

N: no estoy un cien por ciento segura, pero muchas veces a pasado que sabe cosas antes que pasen, pero no por mucho tiempo de diferencia y siempre anda con un mazo de cartas, que según ella me contó pertenecían a una amiga de su madre y que nunca la dejaban que saliera de la casa sin ellas a pesar que ella nunca las ha usado- de repente a Natalia todos esos detalles extraños de la vida de su mejor amiga le empezaban a encajar, como siempre tenía presentimientos negativos o positivos con las personas y que luego de un tiempo mostraban ser ciertos, o como la detenía antes de que metiera el pie en algún hoyo que pudo haber significado una fractura en el tobillo- oh dios mío, ella es la vidente que ustedes necesitan. Tiene los poderes que estaban buscando, como no me di cuanta antes- dijo sorprendiendo a todos los que se hallaban en esa habitación cuando su comentario rompió el silencio que se había formado.

Había asombro en la cara de todos, excepto la de Ditzumi, la cual reflejaba solamente curiosidad.

H: hemos cometido un error terrible, Van, sé que va contra las reglas, pero esta niña tiene que aprender a defenderse ya

V: pero no puede aprender, primero esta físicamente incapacitada por ser mujer, contando también su estado físico.

H: Van! Eso no se dice

V: lo siento, pero es verdad, a parte imagina lo que causaría que el Rey acepte enseñarle a pelear a una mujer, tienes idea del respeto que perdería por parte del pueblo y de los otros reyes?

H: pero todos han escuchado de una niña que ha llegado a nuestro reino con poderes de videncia y la van a venir a buscar y harán hasta lo imposible por hacerse de ella, ya no es que sus poderes no hayan despertado aún, si no que no los tiene

V: pues habrá que encerrarla y protegerla

H: No puedes encerrarla

V: piénsalo, es lo más lógico

Mientras Van y Hitomi seguían discutiendo, la irritación de Natalia iba en aumento

N: "Quiénes se creen que son, en primer lugar es por culpa de ellos que estoy acá y como se dan cuenta que no les sirvo quieren apartarme como si fuera un bicho y más encima se ponen a discutir de mi futuro enfrente de mí como si yo no tuviera ni voz ni voto en él, pero no puedo ponerme a gritarles por mucho que quiera ¿que voy a hacer?"

"Primero que nada tranquilízate, no conseguirás ningún provecho de la situación enojándote, por mucho que les quieras sacar las cabezas, después de todo ellos te tienen bajo su poder"

Natalia salió inmediatamente de ensesimiento, ese pensamiento no fue suyo y estaba segura que no lo había escuchado. Recorriendo la habitación con la mirada se sorprendió cuando vio a Dizumi mirándola fijamente y aún mas al ver que sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso.

D: "tranquila, primero que nada no te alteres, esto es algo que yo puedo ejecutar, pero nadie lo sabe, por lo que tengo que recurrir a tu bondad y lealtad al pedirte que me prometas que no dirás nada de esta habilidad que poseo a nadie"

N: "bien, te doy mi palabra que no le diré nada a nadie, pero por que me lo estas mostrando a mí? Y puedes ver mis pensamientos aunque yo no quiera"

D: "solo debo usar este poder para comunicarme y lo que tu no me quieras mostrar, yo no lo buscaré, esa es una promesa y te lo muestro porque confío en ti y eres la única que puede comprender porque no le muestro esto a mi familia, lo que no impide que tu confíes en mi"

N: "y porque no se lo cuentas a tu mama?"

D: "eso te lo informaré mas tarde, por el momento, solo mantente impasiva frente a la situación y más tarde iré a tus habitaciones para charlar de lo que puedes hacer en la situación en que te encuentras situada, de acuerdo?"

N: "ok"

Fue después que Ditzumi rompió contacto visual con ella, cuando se dio cuanta de que la discusión había terminado y parecía que ambas partes habían llegado a un acuerdo.

H: bien, esta decidido, este tema se hablará con los consejeros y buscaremos la solución más justa para todos, bien?

V: de acuerdo, ahora mejor nos vamos a dormir

H: oh! ¿Es cierto, tu viniste acá a preguntarme algo?

N: bueno, si, quería preguntar si sabían de algún lugar en el cual puedo recargar la batería de mi celular

H: bueno, acá todos los aparatos eléctricos funcionan con la energía de los corazones de dragones por lo que supongo que si el enchufe del cardador hace contacto con un corazón de dragón, pues debería de funcionar

N: y donde consigo uno?

H: honestamente, nose, son difíciles de encontrar, en especial después de la guerra, por lo que tal vez tengas suerte y encuentres uno en el mercado, pero por el momento no puedes salir del palacio. Pero no te preocupes, yo trataré de conseguirte uno, ¿bien?

N: de acuerdo, buenas noches

V y H: buenas noches

Natalia se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, tropezando de vez en cuando con uno que otro sirviente, pero sin detenerse en ningún momento. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad para analizar toda esta nueva información, pero más que nada, necesitaba un lugar donde explotar, un lugar en el cual poder gritar y llorar y desahogar tanto el miedo como la rabia que la inundaban. Al ver la puerta de su habitación corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia esta. Habriandola y cerrandola casi al instante detrás de sí. Al hallarse sola sintió como el peso del día la inundaba y la atraía al piso, hasta sentir como sus rodillas hacían contacto con este. Sentía como su garganta se apretaba. Como las lagrimas se acumulaban tras sus ojos, quemándolos he incitándolos a llorar, pero su mente fue mas fuerte y decidida a contener las lágrimas, se quedó inmóvil absorbiendo su dolor poco a poco. No podía andar llorando por ahí si tenía que pensar como volver a casa, por mucho que deseara desahogarse. Ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo una vez que volviera a su casa. Sabía que era ridículo pensar así, pero era una forma de mantener la esperanza viva, no llorar hasta llegar a su casa, en donde se sentiría protegida. Debe haber pasado alrededor de media hora, ahí, hincada en el piso, inmóvil, cuando sintió el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta. ¿Pero era la puerta? No, sonaba desde otra parte ¿pero donde? Lo escucho de nuevo, esta vez desde el armario. Se acercó lentamente a este, sin saber que pensar. Abrió la puerta lentamente, para encontrarse con Ditzumi, ahí, parada pacientemente entre toda la ropa colgada esperando que alguien le abriera la puerta.

-Ehm... quieres pasar?- que más le podía preguntar? No podía cerrar la puerta y dejarla ahí, ¿o sí?

-Lindo pensamiento, que bueno saber que me aprecias

-Perdón- dijo Natalia, sin poder evitar que el rubor le cubriera las mejillas

-Y como te sientes?

-Más calmada- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de algo extraño en esta conversación, algo que no concordaba con las anteriores. –Ditzumi?

-Si?

-¿Qué pasó con todo tu extenso vocabulario?

-Ehm, bueno...- la pequeña se quedó en silencio, por primera vez sin saber que decir, mientras sentía como la vergüenza coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Hey, Tranquila, que no es nada de lo que tengas que estar avergonzada. En todo caso, prefiero que hables así, me siento mas cómoda.

-Esta bien, trataré, debe de ser que al escucharte hablar así, tan libremente y sin tantas formalidades, no siento que yo deba ser formal.

-Pero, por lo poco que he hablado con tu mama, ella parece hablar sin tanto protocolo.

-si, es cierto, pero aún así ella sólo me permite dirigirme a ella con formalidad, algo de cómo una prinsesa debe mostrarse culta y respetuosa. Pero bueno, yo no vine acá a hablar de mi léxico, sino de cómo estas enfrentando toda esta situación.

-estoy aterrada, lo único que podría solucionarlo todo es volviendo a casa, pero ya vez, tal parece que es imposible.

-nada es imposible, hace no mucho tu creías imposible viajar a otro mundo en el cual existieran seres humanos, pero ya ves, aca te encuentras.

-Sabes que es lo que más me molesta?

-que?

-el saber que una guerra se avecina, que todos estarán persiguendome porque supuestamente tengo una especie de superpoder y no tener nada que pueda evitarlo. Me siento indefensa.

-Pero eso se puede arreglar.

-a si, y que suguieres tu?

-que aprendas a valertelas sóla, como dice mi madre, debes aprender a pelear.

-pero no escuchaste a tu padre? Está prohibido y además, y tal como él dijo, yo no soy un modelo de fuerza física.

-de que esté prohibido tu sabes que no presenta un gran problema, simplemente disfrásate de hombre, en cuanto a tu estado físico, eso se soluciona facilmente. Nadie nace con un estado físico perfecto, ¿sabes?

-Que extraño, reciviendo concejos de una niñita. Sin ofender.

-Bien, como aún no tenemos una idea clara de cómo lograr que retornes a tu hogar, nos centraremos primero en tu aprendizaje de defensa personal. Si no recuerdo mal, mi hermano...

-¿Quién?

-Takeshi

-¿el que se mando a cambiar?

-el asunto no es tan así, pero se podría decir que si-dijo ditzumi con nerviosismo

-bueno, pero como me podría ayudar

-pues, cabe la posibilidad... –pero no pudo terminar de decir lo que planeaba, ya que en ese momento se escuchó una explosión que retumbó por todo el palacio. Presa del instinto y la adrenalina causada por el susto Natalia tomó a Ditzumi en sus brasos y puso a ambas bajo el marco de la puerta. Aunque una explosión no es un terremoto, siempre la ultima parte en desmoronarse de una casa, en este caso un palacio, son los marcos de las puertas. Ambas incadas y abrazadas en el suelo podían escuchar los gritos que retumbaban en las paredes de piedra. Natalia sintió como ditzumi se abrazaba mas fuerte de ella, haciendo que se diera cuenta por primera vez que a pesar de ser ditzumi tan interigente y recatada, no dejaba de ser una simple niña y en este caso, una niña muy asustada.

Tan rápido como el caos se desato, vino el silencio. De esos silencios que te hacen sentir que lo peor está por venir. Natalia sentía que tenía que hacer algo, que no pordía quedarse ahí sentada sin hacer nada.

-Ditzumi, necesito que te quedes aquí ¿bien? Y no saldrás hasta que yo vuelva ¿me entiendes?

-¿Me vas a dejar sola?- dijo, mirándola a los ojos, mostrando el temor que sentía.

Natalia, titubeando por unos minutos, insegura de sí debía dejarla sóla, se puso de pie.

-te vas a quedar encerrada en este coset, de acuerdo? Si pasa algo siempre podrás escapar por alguna de las puertas, solo quedate aquí hasta que vuelva ¿bien?

-me prometes que te cuidad y que vas a volver?- dijo mirando a natalia nuevamente a los ojos, pero esta vez no mostraban temor por lo que podría pasarle a ella misma, sino preocupacion por lo que le pordía ocurrir a Natalia. Esta por su parte, al ver esto se incó a su lado y la abrazó.

-claro que voy a volver, tu no te preocupes, solo esperame aquí, de acuerdo?

-bien.

Con esto dicho natalia se puso nuevamente de pie, avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de cruzarla, se volvió para mirar a Ditzumi una ultima vez. Fué entonces que vio la expresión de terror en sus ojos, justo antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.


End file.
